Aliens?
by xCasperx
Summary: Bobbie Galen is a fifteen year old girl whose father is the leader of SG3. Jared Tarya is a fifteen year old boy whose father is the 2IC for SG3. These two best friends will embark on an adventure that will change their understanding of the universe.


The morning light was what woke me up. It was landing almost perfectly on my face so that I couldn't see when I opened my eyes, the light was just in the right place. I rolled over to my side and thought about going back to sleep but then decided against it. I reached up and moved the brown wavy hair out of my blue eyes and yawned. I pulled back my polka dot covers and slipped my feet over the edge of my bed. I stepped onto the floor, the carpet felt good on my feet and I smirked a little to myself as I stood up.

I could hear my brother and his friend out in the hall yelling and having fun like all stupid little kids do. Especially my brother, a eight year old that doesn't know when to leave me alone. I walked over and turned on my light. The light exploded from the light above my head and I flinched involuntarily at the light that hit my eyes. It illuminated my desk that was to the right of my bed and the dresser that was against the wall to the right of the bottom of the bed. My dresser was right behind me on the side with hardly anything except posters on my walls.

I walked over to a door that was next to my dresser and opened it, it revealed a small bathroom with a mirror, a sink and a toilet. I walked over and grabbed the basket off the floor and put it on the toilet seat which was down, why would I put my basket with all my toiletries in the toilet that would just be dumb. I took my brush out and brushed my wavy hair that everyone had asked if I did on purpose it was actually pretty cool. I brushed it and it looked almost perfect. I didn't need to look perfect on a Saturday.

I made sure that my bangs looked ok, they were known for falling in front of my eye and it actually looked cool when they did. I but the brush back and left the basket on my toilet and walked back into my room, I was tired that was for sure but I just needed to wake up. I went over to my dresser and opened the top drawer labeled 'pants'. I grabbed some shorts, it was not to cold outside and I was used to the cold being from Alaska and all.

I changed into them quickly and found that the nightshirt (that was ten times for me I might add) went over the shorts that were like 5-7 inches from my knee. I then walked over to my closet and opened it, I had all my shirts lined up nice and neat so that they were color organized, I was a little OCD like that. I grabbed a black and white striped teeshirt and a bra from the side box with all my personal clothing in it. I put my shirt and bra on and took a look at all the shoes next to my bed trying to decide on what shoe I wanted to wear today.

Did I want to wear flip flops or converse, after a internal debate with myself I chose the converse and grabbed them, they were black converse that would go pretty good with my outfit I had picked out for today. I walked over to my dresser again and opened the drawer that said socks on it. I needed to organize my socks some more, it was getting pretty bad. I grabbed some black socks and put them on hopping on one foot as I did one foot then doing the same for the second foot. As I finished with my second foot I lost balance and fell to the ground with a thud. I started laughing at my own pain because it was funny that I would be in soccer and softball and not be able to balance by myself on one foot.

I lifted myself up and walked over to the shoes I had set aside, I put them on and tied the shoe strings almost a little to tight but they were ok. I smiled, I was missing something, no three things. I walked over to my dresser again and grabbed my favorite bracelet, it was a black leather wrist band with silver heart with white wings printed onto it. I put it on and buttoned it. I smiled and then walked back into my bathroom and shuffled through the basket for my makeup and quickly applied everything, I wasn't a very big makeup person because I looked good with just eyeliner and mascara. I put everything back into my basket and set it back on the floor.

I remembered the other thing I forgot, my phone, I went and grabbed my phone. My phone was half touch phone, it slid open to a texting pad. I stuck it in my pocket but a quarter of it was sticking out of my pocket I couldn't help but thinking that it was fine that it wouldn't fall out, but I knew I'd have to keep an eye on it.

Secretly I didn't want to go out of my room, I didn't want to have to see my annoying little brother. He was SOO annoying that I could hardly take it but I needed to. I opened my door and walked out onto the wooden floor of my hallway and made a right, there was some stairs to the right, I took the stairs down and to the first floor where my parents were drinking coffee and watching tv on the couch. They looked up and smiled all big and parent like, man could they do that, even when they were mad at me they could smile.

"Hey Bobbie," I already know so no need to repeat it, my name was Bobbie, yes it's a boy name but truthfully you get used to people saying that. I once knew this girl whose name was Jordan, that's suppose to be a boy name too. My parents were all for unique names but really I wanted to be like everyone else not a unique person that everyone says 'hey look at that chick she has a boy name' but that was just a dream that would never come true, I was unique in more ways then just my name.

"Morning" I said and they smiled, my stupid brother ran through with a nerf gun in hand and another little boy, I think his name was Trevor ran through following him and yelling something incoherent. "Hey, I'm going to go down to Jared's house for a bit." I said walking toward the door and they stopped me with a yell of my name

"Hey Bobbie, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" they asked and truthfully I never ate breakfast even though I always told them I did.

"No, I'll eat at Jared's" I muttered just loud enough for them to hear me. I quickly left the house not wanting to spend much more time in the house. I was sort of sick of my family just like every teenage kid would be at more than one point. All the houses were pretty much the same around here in the suburbs of Colorado springs. I walked across the street, or more ran across the street because if you waited to long you wouldn't see the cars that would come around the corner to the right and well, you could die.

I stopped running when I got on the other side of the road and started to walk down to where my friend Jared lived, his house was Tan with white window and door frames and a dark brown roof. I walked up to the door and knocked, I heard a voice then the door opened to reveal Jared's dad standing there in jeans and a white teeshirt. He smiled.

"Is Jared at home?" I asked and he nodded and opened the door

"He's upstairs in his room, you can go ahead." I nodded and walked into the house. There was another man sitting on the couch with a woman, the man had like gray hair and hand was wearing a flannel shirt and holding a beer in his hand. The woman had really short blonde hair and was sitting there. They smiled.

"Jared, Bobbie is here!!!" He yelled and there was a muffled sound from upstairs, then something more clear

"OK!!!" I smiled and walked up the stairs to Jared's room where the door was open and he was waiting for me, "Hey" He said and I smiled

"hey" I said and he smiled as I walked into his room. He shut the door behind me and I sat down on the futon couch he had in his room. Jared was my best friend, no, there was nothing intimate going on between just a pure friendship. We had already tried the dating thing once and it didn't turn out good. Jared had short black hair that he had gelled into a shape of the fohawk, right now he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with some converse. He also had a hoodie on because in Nevada it was winter but as I said before I grew up in Alaska so I was used to the cold.

When he smiled his white pearl teeth showed and his blue eyes were wracked with happiness and lovingness for life. "So how's it going?" he asked sitting in his desk chair and I shrugged

"the same, who are those people downstairs?" I asked and he sniffed

"From my dad's work, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter, from the classified thing" he said in a nonchalant way and I smiled it was just like him not to care. "I mean both our dads work at the same place right, so why don't either of us know what they do?" He asked and I shrugged

"It's the military, it's probably classified so they cant tell us" I said and he nodded again looking out the open window which lit the room.

"I'm just saying, we should find out what their doing" He said looking back at me halfway through the sentence, I didn't know about that, I was a little hesitant to what they did in Cheyenne mountain.

"If we were suppose to know don't you think that they would have told us?" I asked and he shrugged

"Maybe" He said and there was another knock on the door we instictivly looked toward the door of the room thinking that would help. "Come on" He opened the door and walked out I followed suit and we walked down the stairs, my father was walking into the livingroom and shook hands with both Samantha and Jack. He looked over at us and I smirked

"Hey kiddo" He said and I nodded

"hey dad" I muttered, and he nodded sitting down,

"Hey Jared, why don't both of you guys take the dune buggy and drive around for a little while, we need to talk about some things" I looked at Jared and he looked at me

"Um, sure" He muttered and we walked around the stairs and to the garage, we shut the door but not all the way so that we could hear the conversation. We were silent almost as quiet as two ninjas as we waited.

"I can't believe that your team took out a Goa'uld ship by yourselves." We both looked at each other "I bet that you four will get a new parking spot next week, or they might forget by next week." There was a few laughs

"They'll forget because me and my team SG-3 will totally overdue you guys" My father said and I looked at Jared and he shrugged

"Yeah, can't wait for the mission in two days to talk to the Tok'ra" O'Neill laughed, the reason I knew it was him because it didn't sound like my dad or Jared's dad's laugh and it didn't sound like a girl laugh so it had to be him.

"You ever met the Tok'ra Galen?" He asked and there was silence "Trust me, their just like the Goa'uld, stupid snake heads with a egomaniac personality," he said and there were a few more laughs "Hey SG-1 is going on a mission to look around P5X-775 to see if there is any Anubis or Baal motherships nearby." He said and there was a paused, we silently closed the door and opened the garage. He jumped in the driver seat and I followed suit jumping into the passenger seat, he roared out of the garage and down the road, neither of us talked for the longest time. What had we just heard? Mothership? Was that a battle cruiser or a space ship like in the comic books?

He entered the woodland trails and stopped at our spot, a spot surrounded by trees and awesome. He turned off the buggy and we just sat there both probably thinking the same exact thing, what the hell was going on?

"Mothership" I muttered quietly and he nodded

"Anubis is a Egyptian god and so is the name Baal" He said and I nodded, my cats name was Anubis. You see for the first three months of my cats life we thought it was a girl so we named it Alley like as in Alley Cat. Then we found out it was a boy so I renamed my cat Anubis, it was a very masculine cat name.

Anyways, I just sat there trying to think of what to say like I was so confused "Mothership, doesn't that mean space ship or something?" I asked and he shrugged

"Possibly, hey are you still in tune with your hacking skills?" He asked and I looked at him, 2 years back when I was 13 I hacked into the FBI mainframe and got my computer taken away plus almost got thrown in jail for a very, very long time. Being 15 I haven't really hacked since then but it was all there, in my subconscious.

"Um, yeah why?" I asked him and he looked at me

"Your gonna hack our father's work" My eyes got big when he said that, I was going to do what, for a second I forgot that it was my choice. The way he said it, it was more of an order than a question and it made me feel like I had no choice than to do what he asked, he could be very influential. I looked at my feet for a second before talking again.

"Why would I hack something?" I asked and he looked over at me " I almost got arrested if you don't understand that. ARRESTED!!" I yelled and he smirked. Suddenly something surrounded us, not people but a yellow, gold light and then we were not where we used to be. We were in a golden room. We both freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" We both yelled almost at the same time. Suddenly the door opened and four men walked in, they had tattoos on their head, we both backed up at the same time but were grabbed by the arms, this was surreal it was a dream it had to be but no their strong arms hurt our 15 year old ones. Suddenly the door opened again and a man in a large cloak walked into the room, we both couldn't see his face or any of his body for that matter.

He looked like he looked around for a second then looked at both of us in turn. "Are these the children that belong to SG-3?" He asked and I looked at Jared who was standing there in fear at the deep voice of the 'man'. The man with the gold tattoo on his head nodded, "Then take them to a cell, I will contact their fathers. Then SG-1 and SG-3 will come," He said and suddenly I felt myself being dragged away next to Jared.

"Hey watch it" I muttered as I trip from him pushing me to hard. We were taken out of the room and suddenly I was scared. Scared as I have ever been, where were we? How did we get here? Is this the man that our fathers were laughing about, the man that kidnapped us?


End file.
